31 mots pour 31 textes
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: La relation entre Ichigo et Aizen est toujours pleine de rebondissements ! Essayons de la définir en 31 mots, c'est ce que je vous propose dans ce recueil de drabble... Aizen/Ichigo
1. Commencement

Bonsoir à tous, me revoilà pour un petit recueil de drabble suite à un défi de Leikkona (enfin qu'elle m'a fait suivre) et donc je vais publier un texte tout les jours pendant un mois avec un mot-clé différent chaque jours.

C'est mon premier pairing hétéro (enfin pas si hétéro que ça xD) mais j'ai voulu resté dans ma tradition IchiAi alors Ichigo devient une fille pour ce recueil : ça me fait expérimenter de nouvelles choses…

Et Digression est partit en bêta ! Vous inquiétez pas lol

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO Commencement OoOoOoOoO

Ichigo Kurosaki était une jeune fille étonnante, alors, lorsqu'elle rencontra Sôsuke Aizen, cela ne pouvait faire que des étincelles ! Leur première rencontre avait eu lieu dans une rue animé de Karakura. Ichigo marchait, l'air ailleurs et ses longs cheveux voletant au vent, sans faire attention à la circulation. Ainsi lorsqu'elle traversa la route, elle ne vit la voiture qui lui fonçait dessus qu'au dernier moment. Pourtant, elle fut sauvé par une ombre qui l'attrapa par la taille et lui fit rejoindre le trottoir en quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, le cœur battant, elle tomba sur deux prunelles noisettes qui la dévora des yeux.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal mademoiselle ?

- Non… Enfin, je ne crois pas… bégaya-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, je m'en serais voulu sinon… »

Son sauveur porta le dos de sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tout en se présentant : Sôsuke Aizen, marchand d'art. Pour que la jeune femme se remette de ses émotions, il lui proposa de venir boire un verre chez lui. Proposition qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Cependant, alors qu'elle ne devait passer que quelques minutes chez lui, le verre se termina au restaurant puis en soirée romantique chez Sôsuke… Et finalement, elle ne reparti que le lendemain matin.

OoOoOoOoO Commencement OoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je me suis créé un facebook d'auteur dernièrement au nom de Kisu Suki : j'espère que vous serez nombreux à m'ajouter ! Il y aura des infos (exclusives bien évidement lol), mes coups de cœur, des idées de fic que je veux faire partager (sondage possible pour la suite de certaines fics)…

Je souhaiterais aussi savoir si personne ne voudrait m'accompagner à la japan-expo samedi prochain : je suis tout seul pour l'instant alors si vous voulez qu'on se rencontre là-bas, ça ne me pose pas de problème au contraire !

Merci de m'avoir lu (ma note est plus longue que mon drabble –') et je vous dis à demain pour un nouveau petit texte avec notre couple préféré ! Merci d'avance pour vos rewiews !


	2. Accusation

Nous sommes le 2 Juillet alors voilà mon 2ème drabble xD

Je remercie celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une rewiew et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre !

J'ai été étonné de voir que le fait qu'Ichigo soit une femme ne gène pas grand monde : moi qui croyait que le fandom n'aimait que le yaoi, je me trompais !

Je vous laisse avec le texte !

OoOoOoOoO Accusation OoOoOoOoO

Ichigo avait toujours eu des doutes sur la sincérité de Sôsuke. De toutes façons, personne, à part quelques individus comme elle, ne savait décrypter ce qui se cachait sous son masque d'indifférence. Mais là, elle était encore plus suspicieuse que d'habitude : elle avait retrouvé une petite culotte sous le lit de son amant ! Elle se posait alors mille et une questions :

« Comment s'appelle cette « pouf » et est-ce que je la connaît ? Comment je vais faire pour le reconquérir et d'abord, pour lui faire avouer son adultère ? »

Tout autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête sans pour autant trouver de réponse… Elle observa la culotte sous toutes ses angles : elle était blanche avec des petit motifs de fraise dessus, elle la trouva complètement ridicule et se dit que la personne qui devait porter ça ne devait avoir aucune fierté. Pourtant, lorsque Sôsuke rentra, elle courut dans l'entrée, le sous-vêtement dans la main en criant « Tu me trompes ? » ce à quoi Sôsuke répondit avec le flegme qui le caractérisait :

« Oh… Ichigo, je suis désolé. Tu as trouvé le cadeau que je voulais t'offrir pour notre prochaine soirée coquine en tête à tête… »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ichigo se dit que, malgré toutes les accusations qu'elle pourrait faire contre lui, Sôsuke trouvera toujours la meilleure parade à ses attaques.

OoOoOoOoO Accusation OoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et je vous dis à demain pour un nouveau drabble dont le mot-clé est « restless »…


	3. Inquiétude

Voilà le troisième drabble, il était un peu plus compliqué celui-là et j'ai peur de faire du hors-sujet T.T

Enfin, vous êtes les seuls arbitres et je vous remercie de votre fidélité xD

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO Inquiétude OoOoOoOoO

S'il y avait une chose qui inquiétait Sôsuke Aizen, c'était bien le changement. Pour autant, Ichigo était l'un des plus gros bouleversement dans sa vie. Le marchand d'art avait toujours été seul et les quelques personnes qui lui tenaient compagnie étaient des gens qu'il avait manipulé, leur faisant croire qu'il était irréprochable et tout à fait parfait. Or, il était tout sauf gentil, serviable, de bon conseil et altruiste (d'ailleurs, il avait depuis longtemps bannit ce mot de son vocabulaire).

Mais quand il regardait Ichigo, cette magnifique jeune femme du haut de son mètre soixante-douze, aux longs cheveux roux tombant comme une cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules, aux prunelles semblable au plus doux des chocolats, il lui arrivait de réviser son jugement. Lorsqu'il détaillait sa poitrine qui, quoiqu'un peu plate, lui donnait envie de continuer d'explorer le corps de la jeune femme en glissant ses mains le longs de ses hanches, il avait envie de faire des concessions. Le brun adorait soulever le haut de la plus jeune pour venir titiller son nombril et embrasser sa nuque par la même occasion. Et puis il aimait par dessus tout voir les jambes de la jeune femme onduler lorsqu'elle marchait dans la rue, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontré. Depuis ce jour là, où il avait remarqué avec quelle légèreté sa démarche la démarquait de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, depuis ce jour là, il s'était dit que le changement avait finalement du bon.

OoOoOoOoO Inquiétude OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, c'est fini ! En espérant que ça vous ait plut…

Pour rewiewer, pensez bien à vous connecter ! (ça évitera des problème lol)

Je vous dis à demain pour le prochain défi, « flocon de neige »… Bisous !


	4. Flocon

Voilà le 4ème petit drabble ! Avec un peu de retard, c'est pas à minuit pour une fois lol

Je remercie Juh, Tata Lilys et Leikonna de m'aider à avoir des idées tout les jours : c'est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît…

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des rewiews pour mon drabble précédent même s'il n'était pas top T.T

En espérant que celui-ci soit meilleur !

OoOoOoOoO Flocon OoOoOoOoO

Main dans la main, Ichigo et Sôsuke marchaient dans un des rares parcs de Karakura. Le mois de décembre était bien avancé et ils portaient déjà leur veste d'hiver. Les arbres étaient nus et la température avoisinait zéro. Pourtant, ils marchaient d'un pas déterminé comme si le froid ne les affectait pas. Puis, dans le ciel de cette fin d'après midi, quelques flocons tombèrent lentement du ciel. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc et regardèrent la neige recouvrir petit à petit l'herbe et le chemin bétonné qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir ici. Ichigo tendit la main et un flocon vint se placer dans sa paume avant de fondre presque instantanément.

La jeune femme étira un sourire au coin de ses lèvres que Sôsuke remarqua immédiatement :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Ichigo ?

- Rien, c'est juste que ce flocon me faisait penser aux relations que j'ai eu avant toi : à peine commencé, elles se sont déjà terminés.

- Ah ? Et la notre alors ? demanda le brun dans un haussement de sourcil.

- Nous, Sôsuke, c'est pas un flocon qui nous représente… » Elle laissa sa main rejoindre le sol pour se saisir d'une poignée de neige fraîchement tombé et la tassa pour en faire une boule compacte.

« Nous, c'est beaucoup plus résistant : ça fait combien de temps qu'on sort ensemble ? Six mois ? Oui, c'est ça, je me rappelle de notre rencontre, t'étais mon sauveur de l'été, le 21 juin… rigola-t-elle en serrant la main du plus âgé. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'un homme aussi rapidement et aussi fortement que maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas comme tout ces petits flocons sans importance, on est beaucoup plus fort que tout ça… »

Sôsuke sourit à son tour et embrassa la jeune femme en prenant sa main qui avait prit la boule de neige pour la réchauffer et l'embrasser à son tour.

« En espérant que tu dises vrai… » pria-t-il intérieurement.

OoOoOoOoO Flocon OoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! En espérant qu'il vous a plût…

Demain, c'est « brume » (je sais pas quelle est le mot en anglais (c'est en anglais à l'origine) donc il faut que j'évite de faire des contresens)

Merci d'avance pour vos rewiews et à demain !


	5. Brume

Bonsoir à toutes, je suis pile à l'heure : on est encore le 5 xD

Moi qui publiais le premier parmi les cinq, je me retrouve le dernier en compétition avec Wilwy lol

D'ailleurs, je dois dire que mes quatre compagnes de fortune sont toutes de très bonne auteures et je me sens un peu… l'exception xD mais je les adore toutes les quatre !

J'espère tout de même que vous allez aimer ce drabble qui, selon moi, n'est vraiment pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit. Je remercie ma petite Juh qui me booste à fond et Arienlys et Lume pour leur participation active sur msn xD

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO Brume OoOoOoOoO

Les yeux encore tout embués de sommeil, Ichigo regarda sans voir le plafond de la chambre de son amant. Elle tourna lentement la tête à sa droite pour voir le visage de Sôsuke endormi. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle sorti une main de la couverture pour lever la partie supérieure de son corps. Puis, elle s'approcha de Sôsuke et se retint de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses du brun. Même lorsqu'il dormait, il était parfaitement coiffé ce qui l'étonna. Lorsqu'elle passa une main dans ses propres cheveux, elle sentit que des nœuds tirer sur son cuir chevelu.

Ensuite, son regard descendit vers les paupières closes d'Aizen. Elle se dit qu'il était encore plus beau avec ses lunettes qu'il mettait pour lire principalement. Elles soulignaient son regard chocolat et lui donnait un air plus aimable.

Elle observa ensuite les lignes de sa mâchoire : parfaitement dessiné comme son nez ou sa bouche. Elle avait envie de glisser son index sur ses lèvres, suivant les courbes de son visage pour ensuite l'embrasser avec douceur pour voir ses yeux papillonner lentement et approfondir le baiser.

Pourtant, au lieu de le réveiller, elle préféra continuer à observer le corps de son amant en laissant dériver ses yeux jusque dans son cou puis sur ses épaules. Elle détailla cette partie de son corps si carré, si droite… Ichigo regarda avec envie ses clavicules musclées, tellement fortes mais si douce au toucher : lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient, elle adorait plonger son visage dans son cou et embrasser celles-ci.

Puis, sans réfléchir, elle céda à l'envie qui occupait son esprit depuis tout à l'heure et se colla à son amant pour entourer de ses bras les épaules du brun. Il se réveilla brusquement mais se rassénit lorsqu'il vit la chevelure rousse de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ichigo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix toute ensommeillé.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir et je voulais un câlin… »

Aizen soupira avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa jeune amante et de s'installer plus confortablement.

« Voilà, ça va mieux comme ça ? Mademoiselle est contente ?

- Très ! répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bien alors maintenant on dort, j'ai une négociation demain matin à neuf heure… »

Ichigo hocha la tête alors qu'elle ferma les yeux et retomba lentement dans les brumes du sommeil, bien accroché aux épaules de Sôsuke.

OoOoOoOoO Brume OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, demain, c'est « flamme » : je vais bien sûr éviter de tomber dans le cliché « les feux de la passion » (il y a un copyright sur « les feux de l'amour » alors j'évite xD)

A demain et merci pour vos rewiews !


	6. Flamme

Bonsoir à toutes !

Voilà « flamme », plutôt romantique… J'espère qu'il va vous plaire : c'est pas mon préféré en tout cas…

Merci à Juh et à Ayame-uki-chan de me reviewer assidûment !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO Flamme OoOoOoOoO

Ichigo aimait toutes les petites attentions que Sôsuke lui réservait. Que ça soit un bouquet de fleurs ou un bijoux, le brun avait souvent un petit cadeau à offrir à sa belle : c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Mais quelques fois, elle préfèrerait que Sôsuke soit plus authentique et moins discret sur ses sentiments ou son ressentie : qu'il lui avoue son amour tout simplement. Alors, elle décida pour une fois de rentrer chez lui un peu plus en avance (elle l'avait tanné pour réussir à avoir les clés de son appartement) pour préparer le dîner. Ichigo avait pour ambition de faire un véritable repas gastronomique : elle n'avait pas fait attention aux prix pour choisir son panier, l'important était que Sôsuke soit charmé.

Lorsque Sôsuke arriva, la jeune femme avait enfilé une robe noire mettant en valeur ses magnifique cheveux roux qu'elle avait coiffé avec soins. Sôsuke, quant à lui, était en costume : il avait l'air fatigué de sa journée de travail.

« Bonsoir monsieur, nous allons passer la soirée ensemble si vous le voulez bien…

- Ma foi, si cette soirée est aussi délicieuse que la personne qui est en face de moi alors j'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir… » répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ichigo prit l'attaché caisse du brun pour la poser dans l'entrée et l'aida également à se défaire de sa veste qu'elle posa sur le rebord du canapé. Ils s'assirent dans le salon pour trinquer au champagne et manger les petits fours qu'avait préparé Ichigo. Ils passèrent ensuite sur la table qui avait été dressé avec goût, des bougies illuminait la pièce et des pétales de roses parsemaient la table. Le repas était délicieux et Sôsuke se surprit lui même à féliciter Ichigo. Elle était si belle dans cette robe, il avait envie de l'embrasser et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Son regard reflétait son désir et Ichigo rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit ces iris encore plus brûlants grâce à la lumière des bougies.

Aizen prit son courage à deux mains et se saisit du poignet d'Ichigo tendrement et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

« Tu viens dans ma chambre ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et prit la main de son amant pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le matelas alors que l'homme le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« Je t'aime »

Enfin, c'était l'une des rares fois où elle avait réussi à extirper ces mots des douces lèvres de son amant. Elle pouvait enfin souffler et se laisser aller sous les caresses et les baisers brûlants de Sôsuke…

OoOoOoOoO Flamme OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Demain c'est « formel », je l'ai écrit depuis pas mal de temps parce que demain je vais à la japan-expo alors j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire…

Je vous dis donc à demain ! Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !


	7. Formel

Me revoilà avec, cette fois, beaucoup de retard !

Il faut dire que j'ai faillit arrêté d'écrire : un vrai coup de mou T.T

Mais bon, je vais essayer de rattrapper mon retard !

En espérant que ça vous plaise et merci pour vos rewiews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

OoOoOoOoO Formel OoOoOoOoO

Ce soir là, Aizen avait un important dîner d'affaire. En effet, le fameux marchand d'art participait à la vente d'un chef d'œuvre, une pièce unique d'un grand peintre italien du XVème dont la transaction lui rapporterait assez d'argent pour passer une bonne année sans vendre aucun autre tableau. Le client avait déjà tout prévu : le restaurant, les papiers concluant la vente ainsi que les conditions.

« Non, je n'irais pas à tout foutu dîner !

- Aller Ichigo… De toute façons, tu n'as pas le choix !

- Hein, quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en vain.

- J'ai déjà sorti ta robe, le client veut absolument voir « Mme Aizen » alors tu dois être la plus belle possible que j'en tire le meilleur prix.

- Mais j'ai pas envie de le revoir, l'autre avec sa tête de cochon ! Tu l'aurais vu à la dernière soirée, il regardait dans mon décolletée à chaque fois que je me penchais un petit peu et j'ai même senti sa main toute poisseuse effleurer ma cuisse !

- Bon, tu veux vraiment pas me faire plaisir alors ? demanda Aizen en se rapprochant de la jeune femme pour lui prendre la main. Tu sais Ichigo que ce dîner est très important pour moi, je pensais que tu comprendrais et que t'accepterais de faire des concessions comme j'en fais tellement pour nous deux. Ce que je te demande, c'est seulement de m'accompagner et d'être la plus belle possible…

- Je sais pas, ça me gène beaucoup et…

- Pour me faire plaisir… rajouta-t-il en coupant Ichigo.

- Bon d'accord…

- Enfile ta robe, parfume-toi et on y va » dit il en lâchant brusquement la main d'Ichigo et en se levant du lit.

La jeune femme se fait la plus belle possible pour son amant, elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle.

La soirée se passa sans encombre notables même si Ichigo sentit plusieurs fois une main baladeuse venir se glisser contre sa hanche ou sur ses cuisses. Mais si c'était pour Sôsuke, elle voulait bien faire comme si de rien n'était.

OoOoOoOoO Formel OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plût…

Je vous dis à très bientôt car j'espère rattraper mon retard. En attendant, merci de me laisser votre avis !


	8. Compagnon

Bonjour à tous !

Encore désolé pour ce retard mais j'y arrive decidement pas ! Je vais au moins essayer de finir les trente textes…

Merci pour votre soutien et j'espère que ce drabble va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO Compagnon OoOoOoOoO

Aizen n'avait pas été le premier petit copain qu'avait eu Ichigo, bien au contraire. La jeune femme pouvait se vanter d'attirer l'œil de la gente masculine et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Son premier petit ami fut Chad, son ami d'enfance avec qui elle avait passé le début de son adolescence. Elle l'aimait beaucoup de par son extrême gentillesse envers elle malgré son tempérament volcanique et plutôt fantasque. Ce qu'elle aimait faire avec lui, c'était s'allonger sur son ventre : lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses grands bras, elle se sentait tellement protégée…

Son deuxième petit ami fut Shinji : avec lui, le courant était tout de suite passé et puis il la sortait de la routine qui s'était établi entre elle et Chad. Même s'il n'était pas très « beau », il avait le mérite de la faire rire et puis c'était avec lui qu'elle avait eu sa « première fois ».

La troisième personne avec qui elle était sortie était Grimmjow, le plus sanguin de tous ses amants. Elle avait succombé à son charme sauvage lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que Shinji la trompait. Avec ses yeux bleus et son corps musclé, Grimmjow était un fantasme pour toutes les jeunes filles et Ichigo ne faisait pas exception. Lorsqu'ils marchaient dans le rue et qu'il la tenait par la main, elle était si fière de l'avoir comme petit ami. Pourtant, le comportement de Grimmjow à son égard l'énervait : il était tout sauf agréable et gentil avec elle.

Et puis vint enfin Sôsuke. Pour elle, c'était évident, elle devait être avec lui. Elle avait tout de suite était charmé par son physique mais aussi la galanterie avec laquelle il la traitait. Ichigo avait tout de suite remarqué toute l'obscurité que cachait Aizen, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle l'aimait autant, pour le rendre plus bon même si cette tâche lui semblait plus impossible au fil des jours. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle perdait espoir.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour voir le visage serein de Sôsuke en train de lire sur le canapé : elle avait bien fait de le choisir.

OoOoOoOoO Compagnon OoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plût…

Je tenais à vous prévenir que je vais changer les perso et que maintenant ça pourra être du IchiAi tout à fait basique, UA ou pas : je verrais selon le thème et ce qu'il m'inspire ! Ca sera forcement mieux pour vous puisque je pourrais poster plus régulièrement…

Merci d'avance pour vos rewiews et à bientôt !


	9. Mouvement

Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un drabble : je ne pense pas rattraper mon retard mais je compte au moins les finir même si je dois les terminer en septembre ! xD

Merci pour vos rewiews : en particulier Pquerette san que j'ai pas pût remercier par mp puisqu'elle est invitée !

Voici « mouvement », j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

OoOoOoOoO Mouvement OoOoOoOoO

Ichigo s'assit en tailleur sur le toit de Las Noches, il observa la nuit sans fin du Hueco Mundo : la lune brillait et illuminait de son faible éclat les murs immaculés de la forteresse, Aucune étoile dans le ciel… Seules les dunes d'argent semblaient apporter un peu de beauté à ce paysage désertique. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit le cri plaintif d'un hollow, sûrement dévoré par l'un de ses congénères. Il était tellement absorbé par ce paysage qu'il n'entendit pas son amant se glisser derrière lui pour l'attraper par les épaules et embrasser sa nuque.

« Pourquoi tu viens ici Ichigo ? Ulquiorra m'a dit que tu venais souvent sur le toit…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de mes journées à part regarder le paysage ? Y'a rien à faire dans ton château.

- J'ai bien essayé de te divertir Ichigo.

- Jouer aux échecs est la dernière chose que je voudrais faire avec toi, tu me bats à chaque fois… répondit-il lassé.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as aucune stratégie. »

Ichigo donna un petit coup de coude à son amant qui ricana.

« J'aimerais partir d'ici Sôsuke… Voir au moins une autre partie du Hueco Mundo que celle-là ! »

Aizen soupira avant de regarder à son tour le paysage.

« J'ai voyagé dans tout le Hueco Mundo et je peux te dire que le panorama que tu vois là est identique en tout point à celui de la frontière nord de ce monde, pareil pour le sud, l'ouest et l'est. Ce sont des dunes de sable à perte de vue, quelques rochers pour abriter les hollows vivants à la surface mais c'est tout…

- Mais je vais pas pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie ici ?

- Ne t'en fait pas Ichigo, je vais bientôt devenir le nouveau dieu de la Soul-Society et nous irons vivre là-bas. Tu le mériteras largement… »

Ichigo perçu de la tendresse dans sa dernière phrase et apprécia le fait que Sôsuke vint se glisser à ses cotés pour s'asseoir avec lui, sans dire un mot.

Ils restèrent là, immobiles, pendant près d'une heure, profitant juste de la présence réconfortante de l'autre.

OoOoOoOoO Mouvement OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plût !

Je vous rappelle que j'ai un facebook pour pouvoir me suivre au nom de Kisu Suki, c'est vraiment sympa de parler avec ses lecteurs ou ses auteurs préférés… (Oui, je suis en admiration devant Crazyitachi, Arienlys et Leikkona sur facebook xD)

Je vous dis à bientôt j'espère, pour un nouveau drabble !


	10. Argent

Bonjour, enfin un nouveau drabble : j'ai pas pût écrire pendant 15 jours alors ça fait du bien ^^

Merci à celles qui me reviewent : ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voici « Silver » qui m'a donné tant de mal ! Merci à Leikkona et Arienlys pour leur bêta : je vous adore, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?

OoOoOoOoO Silver OoOoOoOoO

Ichigo fit un premier pas dans la cellule. Il entrevit au fond, dans la pénombre, ce qui semblait être un homme.

« Sôsuke ? »

La forme bougea imperceptiblement de la tête, comme si elle la relevait.

« Ichigo, tu es revenu… »

Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à attendre la chaise où était attaché le criminel. Les liens qui l'entravait et qui lui dévorait toute sa pression spirituelle recouvrait presque la totalité de son corps à l'exception de quelques mèches de cheveux et d'une partie de son visage. Le shinigami remplaçant s'assit sur les genoux du prisonnier avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué… J'aimerais tellement que tu sortes d'ici avec moi.

- Tu sais bien que je sortirais un jour. Et ce jour pourrait bien arriver beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. » ricana-t-il en étendant un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Ichigo profita du moment d'inattention de la part d'Aizen pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se retira, il sentit sur lui le regard noir de son amant :

« Bah quoi ? Il faut bien que je profite du fait que tu sois attaché pour que je puisse faire des choses que tu m'aurais interdites sinon… »

Aizen soupira avant de regarder Ichigo dans les yeux : il était tellement « mignon » (comme le disait les humains) quand il faisait cette tête là qu'il ne pouvait que passer l'éponge sur cet affront.

« Tu as bien de la chance que je sois attaché. »

Le brun remarqua quelque chose briller autour du coup de son jeune amant, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Il est nouveau ce collier ? »

Ichigo remarqua que sa chaîne était sorti de son kimono alors il la prit dans la main, comme pour essayer de la cacher.

« Je me la suis acheté pour faire comme les autres : Inoue a les barrettes qu'elle tient de son frère, Chad a le pendentif de son grand-père, Ishida a son bracelet de quincy… J'ai pensé que je pouvais avoir un collier en argent !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ? Il n'y a rien dessus.

- C'est ce qui le rend d'autant plus unique justement, esquissa Ichigo dans un sourire, tout le monde a un collier mais personne n'en a un aussi simple que le mien ! »

Aizen continua de fixer le bijou jusqu'à ce que qu'Ichigo glisse ses mains dans son cou afin de retirer le collier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et mit la chaîne autour du cou du plus âgé. Il observa ensuite le résultat et répondit, triomphalement :

« Et voilà, maintenant, à chaque instant tu penseras à moi ! »

Sôsuke soupira et prit soin de garder pour lui même le « Comme si ce n'était déjà pas le cas… » qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

OoOoOoOoO Silver OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère, pour la suite de ce recueil : merci d'avance pour vos commentaires ! (j'accepte toujours de nouveaux avis)


	11. Prepared

Me revoilà enfin ! Après une pause de plus près de deux trimestres, j'ai au moins écrit un drabble !  
J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai vraiment pris le temps de l'écrire xD

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Mmm… un pantacourt, plutôt celui-ci ! Mon maillot de bain bien sûr… »  
Ichigo parlait tout seul tout en choisissant les vêtements qu'il allait emmener pour aller en week-end avec Sôsuke. Celui-ci l'avait invité dans sa résidence secondaire dans le Pacifique, Ichigo ignorait exactement où : tout ce qu'il avait retenu de sa discussion avec Sôsuke était « passer du temps avec moi », « île paradisiaque » et « rien que tous les deux ».  
Le jeune homme choisit ses vêtements en fonction de l'effet qu'ils pourraient exercer sur son compagnon : il prit ceux qui avait le plus de chances de l'émoustiller, comme ce t-shirt vert délavé, qui avait la « fâcheuse » habitude de devenir transparent une fois mouillé ou bien ce pantacourt kaki qui mettait bien en valeur son fessier.  
Il imaginait déjà les occupations qu'ils auraient là-bas : grasses matinées dans un grand lit à baldaquin face à la mer, baignade dans les lagons environnant, séance intensive de bronzage… Mais ce qui réchauffait encore plus son cœur, c'était d'imaginer le temps qu'il allait passer avec Sôsuke. Avec son boulot de marchand d'art qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps (plus les activités louches dans lesquelles il traînait également), ils n'avaient pas beaucoup le temps de se voir. Les seuls moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils allaient au restaurant ou chez Sôsuke… Finalement, il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Il avait surtout ce côté charmeur mais qui cachait d'immenses blessures, il le savait.

Mais bon, il savait bien en s'engageant dans une telle relation qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que tout soit facile. Avant de fermer la porte de son appartement d'étudiant pour rejoindre la voiture avec chauffeur qui l'attendait en bas, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment le chic pour tomber dans des histoires d'amour aussi compliqués !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plût, je compte me remettre à l'écriture, j'ai plusieurs projets qui commencent à germer dans mon esprit, et pas seulement sur le fandom de Bleach.

J'espère vite pouvoir finir ses drabbles pour m'y mettre, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !


	12. Knowledge

Un nouveau drabble, enfin. J'l'ai écris parce qu'hier j'étais à Paris Manga et une jeune fille m'a reconnu et m'a dit qu'elle adorait mes fics, alors ça m'a donné envie d'écrire xD Merci jeune demoiselle ! Voici « knowledge », connaissance… Il se passe à Las Noches, si Ichigo avait suivi Aizen pour je ne sais quelle raison, à traiter dans un autre drabble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La bibliothèque de Las Noches devait être le lieu où Aizen passait le plus de temps, avec la salle du trône. Il y allait lorsqu'il avait envie de s'isoler et Ichigo savait que s'il ne le trouvait pas, il devait le chercher dans cette salle. Enfin, cette salle, c'était plutôt ces salles ! Cette pièce était vraiment dans un style à part, comparé au reste du palais. Ichigo n'avait vu des bibliothèques comme ça que dans ses livres d'histoire ou dans Harry Potter : le mobilier était en bois ancien, sombre, sûrement de l'acajou selon le jeune homme. Les étagères étaient immenses, avec des ouvrages aux tranches épaisses en cuir usées. Cette pièce sentait bon le papier, Ichigo comprenait pourquoi Aizen aimait y passer autant de temps.  
« Sôsuke ? T'es où ? »  
Le jeune homme hésitait à faire trop de bruit, la pièce était si calme, comme endormie, et il avait peur de la réveiller.  
Au détour d'un rayon, il vit Sôsuke assit sur un canapé en velours rouge. Il semblait dormir, le livre posé sur son ventre et le menton sur son sternum. Ichigo s'approcha à pas de loup, pour ne pas déranger le sommeil du maître des lieux. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, observant le visage serein de son compagnon. Tout doucement, il approcha sa main afin de prendre celle d'Aizen dans la sienne. Juste avant qu'il puisse atteindre son objectif, Aizen rouvrit les yeux et lui prit la main à sa place. En un centième de seconde, Ichigo s'était retrouvé prisonnier d'une étreinte dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras. Soit plus discret la prochaine fois, Ichigo… » Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant d'embrasser la nuque offerte.  
Le jeune homme maudit intérieurement son incompétence dans ce domaine, alors que son amant commençait à défaire le haut de son haori.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'espère que ça vous a plût, je me sens en période d'inspiration là, donc je vais sûrement continuer à écrire. A bientôt j'espère, et ça me donnerait d'autant plus de courage si j'avais quelques reviews ^^ à vos claviers !


End file.
